


Some local pub

by Kazhiru



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Sex, Some Plot, fucking thighs, leg fetish, leg porn, minor bukkage, porn with a pitiful attempt at plot, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is on a mission to stop the evildoers from spiking up the drinks at "Some local pub". Deadpool just happens to frequent that pub, so of course they team up. Peter doesn't mind tho', because it all results in some serious sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some local pub

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? No leg porn? Where is your creativity :P

Peter had been sitting in the same dark corner of the pub for a couple of hours now. The lights were dim but the spot lights were circling around, playing on the skin of the people on the dance floor. Everything seemed to be as it was supposed to be: the music was loud, people were having the time of their life, getting wasted, singing karaoke, playing pool and the slot machines, dancing until the women were taking off their high heels, taking numerous trips to the bathroom and smoking area, seeking for company. Peter was not here for any of those things though. He had been sitting in the same table for 2 nights now. He was undercover, dressed as his everyday self, but with the Spiderman uniform safely hidden underneath his jeans and cardigan. He had grown worried when he heard a rumor of the sudden absence of one of the girls in his school. Her friends were really worried when Peter had listened on their conversation at the school diner. No-one seemed to know where she had gone since she was not answering her phone. The last time she was heard of was when she went to “Some local pub”. Really, the bars name is “Some local pub”. Googling it was bothersome with the name, but it did not take long until Peter had a fair idea about what might of have happened. There was a more widely reached rumor about drinks being spiked. Usually he would let the police take care of such matters, but this one also had rumors of human trafficking behind it, so he decided to see for himself.  
And that is why he had cut his usual night shift as Spiderman with some undercover snooping at the “Some local pub”.  
He took a sip of his water, not really wanting to mix alcohol in to his work. So far everything was as it should be. He had to shake off some girls wanting to dance with him, and only once or twice there was a person who joined him on his table to arouse conversation. He even had to refuse a drink a couple of times. After all, he was here for business.  
Suddenly there was commotion behind him at the cloakroom. Peter whipped his head around in alarm, to notice Deadpool strutting in, dismissing the man at the cloakroom, as he spread his hands up and exclaimed “Deadpool's in the house, Time for the World Party I!”. Deadpool was dressed in his uniform, just as he always did, with his weapon holsters and everything. Peter was surprised he had gotten in at all, but after all, the man had kind of invited himself in. Peter buried his face in his palm. What a jack ass.  
Deadpool immediately strutted in to the bar, and laid over the counter, talking to the bartender.  
If something, Deadpool would be a major bumper to his mission. He would scare off all the bad guys. Why him, why now?  
Peter tried to keep an eye on the crowd, trying to resume his work. Other than being loud and obnoxious as always, Deadpool seemed to be here for pleasure. He kept pushing in on the tables, joining in to every conversation and dance. Especially if there were females in the crowd.  
Peter rolled his eyes, but kept a close eye on Deadpool. One never knew what would happen with the other around.

The night slowly moved on, and Peter was absolutely certain that Deadpool had just scared off all potential wrong doers, and he was about to get up and leave when he heard a shrill scream and a loud smack as some girl backed up all her strength behind her arm to smack the living shit out of Deadpool. Peter snorted, but covered his face instantly. He deserved it though. Wade had held conversation with her boobs all the way until he got too “hands on the topic”. It did not take long until there was a bouncer, huge as a barn door, dragging a yelling and kicking Deadpool out from the bar, where he threw him in the gutter.  
After that, Peter decided to wait for a little while longer, not wanting to cross his roads with the merc.  
He still had some time of the morning left to do a quick look around of the city, and maybe catch a couple of hours of sleep before he had classes to attend. Today might not have been much of a success, but Deadpool had definitely stirred the pot a bit.

The next night Peter was back in his usual seat with a fresh glass of water from the bartender. To his surprise Deadpool was already there, vacating the dance floor. It seemed like this was somewhat of a usual hangout for the man after all. He may not have seen him the first two days, but with the other's line of work, he couldn't possibly be here every night. And neither should he, but there really was something that he needed to do first.  
He kept eying at the dance floor where Deadpool kept busting out ridiculous moves. He also noted that the mood of the bar had resurfaced to as what it was before Deadpool. Maybe the other was not going to hinder his work at all. He sure hoped so as he watched Deadpool get rejected with a slap for the god knows how many times this night.

The second night went by smoothly. It was a bit disappointing that he had seen nothing so far, other than whispers and rumors in the dark, but tomorrow would be Friday, and the weekend was sure to bring in a whole lot of commotion. After all, with all the students flowing in to the bars nearby, the bad guys surely couldn't resist the chance.  
This time Peter excited the bar before Wade got thrown out.

On Friday night Peter got to the pub a bit earlier than he usually did. It was slow at the start of the evening, but he got to keep his eyes on the staff working in the bar. It looked like the staff was just normal work personnel, probably not even aware of what was happening behind their backs. Or if they were, they had something bigger working behind them. Peter was sure someone had paid for their silence. After all, it was impossible that the staff was unaware of the rumors.  
After midnight the bar was getting crowded with people. It was a bit challenging trying to keep eye at everyone, but he tried. He saw Deadpool by a mere flash among the crowd, but dismissed him quite quickly. He was not a suspect after all.  
Peter finally perked up from his table as he noticed activity by the smoking area. There was a stand outside for the drinks not allowed in the smoking area. He noticed a man walk by the stand and hover his hand over one of the glasses suspiciously, Peter reacted immediately and got up to stride over. A girl emerged from the smoking area, and reached for her drink. Peter hurried over to place his hand over the glass she was about to drink from. The girl lowered the glass and payed a confused look at him. Peter tried to smile as he paid a glance at the glass awkwardly. “I'm sorry, but I think your drink is spiked.”  
Instead of gratitude like he expected, he got a fast slap on the cheek, and Peter had to flex his jaw to numb out the pain. The woman was out in a huff, and Peter saw her spill the drink in a pot of a plastic plant as she hurried off to her friends.  
“You are welcome.” Peter murmured as he rubbed his jaw.  
“Looks like I'm not the only charmer in this party.” Deadpool said with ridiculous amount of cheer in his voice. The man did not seem a single bit drunk, just delirious.  
“Whatever.” Peter mumbled, and started to head back to his table, only to see that it was taken. It was crowded, he should have expected this.  
“You sure are an interesting person. I have seen you on that same seat for third time now, I was starting to think you might of have grown roots.” Deadpool seemed to be following him, and Peter rolled his eyes. He wondered if it was possible to find the man who was planting roofies all around. It was quite crowded.  
“And what's with all that water? Got your kidney blasted? Alcohol's not good enough for you? You should ease up, have a proper drink!” Wade snagged a drink from the table, it was half finished, and no-one seemed to be looking after it, he took a long sip, and with an audible sigh of content he offered it to Peter. Peter looked at the cup with mild distaste and disgust, as he shook his head. “No thank you, really, I am fine.”  
“Oh come on. Who are you? Some voyeur just sitting there and watching. Dance a bit!” Peter resisted the warning of his spider sense as Deadpool took a hold of him, and forcibly made him swirl around and look him directly in the eye.  
“I know this girl over here, who would love to meet you. I promised her that you would.” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed rather forcefully. Of course. Deadpool probably thought that he would score with this act of rare “kindness”.  
“Really now? I am not really on the mood for that.” Peter said with sarcasm, And pushed Deadpool's hands off his shoulders.  
“Not in the mood for chicks? Who in their right mind comes to a bar not wanting to get laid? Just what are you?” Deadpool sounded almost shocked. Peter turned on his heels to look in the direction the culprit had gone. He tried to seek a familiar looking popped up collar. He had not gotten a clear view of the man, but he was sure he would recognize him.  
Deadpool seemed to notice him trying to escape, and quickly swung him back to him, smoothly making Peter hit the sofa behind him, sitting on it with a slight falter.  
“Why wont we chat up a bit?” Deadpool flopped next to Peter, trapping him in the middle of a wall, Deadpool and a table.  
“Seriously, I do have better things to do, would you mind?” Peter tried, and straightened himself out. He could be chasing after that man right now.  
“I do mind! Very much so! Now sit and have a drink with me!” Peter rolled his eyes. He tried to look around for the culprit, but couldn't see him. Maybe he would come back eventually. He hoped that he had not scrammed quite yet. Nor was he spiking anymore drinks.  
Wade lifted his hand up to actually order two jugs of beer, and a waitress delivered them quite swiftly. Apparently Deadpool had a tab because he just winked at the waitress and send her on her way.  
“Drink up.” Deadpool said, and shoved the jug on Peter's hand.”I really shouldn't.” Peter said, but Wade took hold of the jug and took it to his lips. “There we go. Not so bad now is it?” Wade said as he tilted the jug, and Peter coughed as he got some in the wrong pipe. The cold drink was overflowing from his mouth, down his chin and messing up his shirt. Peter slammed the jug on the table, and coughed to clear his mouth.  
“Well apparently I will drink.” Peter said with rather accusing glare, but Deadpool fist pumped the air, not noticing. “This will be so sweet! That girl's sister is so smoking hot!”  
As Deadpool was “celebrating” with himself, Peter took another small sip of his drink,and almost sputtered it all out as he noticed the familiar collar approaching a small round table where a lone girl sat with her purse held close to her.  
Peter immediately sprang up and tried to get past Deadpool, but with no success as he took him from his collar and pushed him back on his seat.  
Peter was sure he was seeing red, and he was positively seething as he growled: “Wade, for the last damned time, stop it!” And suddenly in a flash of red the other was on top of him, holding him still with a knife on his throat. No-one could see them in the dark, with Deadpool blocking the blade from the view with his body. Peter reconsidered calling Deadpool by his name, but he was sure that calling him just Deadpool would not have gotten his attention at all.  
“How do you know that name!” Wade growled darkly, and moved his blade just enough to make a small nick on Peter's throat. Peter swallowed a lump down his throat. Of course he knew his name. Avengers did not really hide that information, and besides, He was in the phone book. Peter was even quite sure that he once saw an add of the merchant looking for a “job”.  
Wade was getting impatient as he maneuvered the knife away from his jugular, and pushed it hard against Peter's windpipe. It did not break the skin, but it felt quite threatening. Peter did not dare to speak with the other so close to ripping his throat out, but he reached his hand to pull aside the collar of his cardigan, revealing the red suit under the casual wear.  
Wade laid a look on it, and immediately retracted his blade, and flopped off from Peter's lap, slouching next to him with legs spread widely. Peter fringed as he noticed Deadpool scratch his crotch with the dull side of the knife.  
“Spidey, I sure did not expect seeing you here. Nice face by the way.” Deadpool cheered, and Peter shushed him down. He did not want anyone to know who he really was.  
“Come on. I don't know you enough to call you anything else. How about web head?” Wade rambled, and Peter rolled his eyes. “My identity is quite important for me.” Peter warned, only for the other to look at him with pleading eyes. “You know my name.”  
“If you promise to show me your face, I will tell you my name.” Peter was not quite sure why he had stroke such a deal. He just felt quite uncomfortable letting a gun for hire know his true identity. At least he felt a little bit more secure knowing that he would have equal black mail material just as Wade soon would have. He wanted to stand on a firm ground.  
“Here?” Wade whined quite loudly, and Peter shook his head. “Later.”  
Peter kept his eyes glued to the man currently trying to seduce the lone woman at the table. And she was taking it all in. Peter was sure he would get her to swoon, After all, he was everything that a lonely woman wanted at a crowded bar. Peter felt the urgency gnaw at his stomach as he saw the man stretching, and making a noncommittal notion with his hands, it could be brushed off by any other, but Peter noticed how the bouncer nodded at him, leaning over to cover his mic to say something.  
Peter had not even noticed that Wade was still considering his offer. He tried to get past Deadpool once again, only to be held by the hand to stop him from leaving.  
“Okay, okay, fine. Don't be in such a haste! I just wanna talk.” Peter turned back to Wade, and leaned down to pull the man up, and pointed at the table where he saw the man. The bouncers were already closing in.  
“We can talk all about it after this. Human trafficking right there. Cause a scene or something, I need to change. And don't let them get away! Oh and no killing!” Peter babbled, trying to keep his voice down as he pushed Wade on his back to get him to go. Distracting was what he did best.  
“Ooh spidey, you know me too well! The party was getting a little boring anyways.” Wade grinned under the mask, and pulled up his guns. Peter laid an icy stare at him, Wade looked innocently as he stared him, shrugging. “What? The swords are in the cloakroom.” Wade then waved him good bye, and waded through the mass of people, until he was standing right behind the man with the popped up collar, and pressed the gun barrel on his neck.  
Peter saw Wade whisper something in his ear, but before he could shoot someone turned off the lights and the whole bar became completely dark, causing a lot of annoyed murmurs from the party people.  
Peter was immediately ready to start pulling his clothes off, not really caring that they would much likely be lost in the crowd. He had more urgent things to mind about.  
Peter was already webbing himself to the roof as he pulled his mask on, and made sure to get the bouncer before they could escape. He could hear the ruckus Wade was causing, and he was sure that the others were making the beeline at the door as he spoke.  
Peter lassoed the bouncers, and hit them unconscious. He saw that there were more people coming at him. The mass of spectators started to become agitated, the party obviously going south. The people were running to the door, as Wade reactivated the strobe lights.  
It did not take long for a full blown fight to start, and Spiderman was glad that the civilians were quickly running from the scene, giving him more room to work with.  
Spiderman and Deadpool were soon pretty much back to back fighting, and Peter was quite impressed by how well they worked together. Wade even avoided fatal shots, even though Peter was not quite sure if getting ones kneecaps blasted off was any better. But at least it was an improvement.  
But after all, fighting villains was what they both did best, and it really did not take too long to subdue them all. Spiderman webbed them in to a nice bundle of crooks, while Deadpool interrogated the remaining group of people. This had been fun, on it's own way, and they should do it again someday.  
“Hey Spidey! Look what I can do!” Peter turned around to see Wade hold one of the crooks between his legs in a dead hold. “And crack goes the spine!” Wade twisted the other's head between his thighs, and let the man then fall on the floor. Peter momentarily had his full attention on those legs, and he swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth. Wade had thick thighs. Probably firm as concrete. Peter was suddenly hyper aware of the uniform that Deadpool wore. It really was complimenting him in all the right places.  
Deadpool seemed to take his glazed gaze of admiration as a “Oh Wade you done did it.”  
“Come on! He is not dead. Just paralyzed. I bet they can put that vertebrae back to it's place mighty fine.”Peter shook his head, and tried to nod at the same time. He compromised by coughing in his balled fist. “It's not that. But anyways, we should clear out.”  
Wade dragged the last crook in to the pile of baddies, all the while talking animatedly. Peter was still fantasizing of those legs.

In the end they had hung the webbed ball of crooks at the door of the police department. They also left a nice note written in Spiderman's slightly better handwriting, involving all the details of where the people were kept and how to make sure this gets taken care of for good. Peter would have done this himself, but he kind of promised Wade that talk, and Wade had insisted that they go to his place. After all, the club was pretty much closed. Not that there weren't a hundred more all around the town, but Peter had had enough bars for an indeterminable period of time. Peter was not sure about Wade's apartment, it was not a familiar ground for him, but he reminded himself that he would still prefer Deadpool's place over his own. He was not ready to reveal that much of his life at the moment. He was still a bit uncomfortable with revealing his name, but he refused to go home empty handed. At least he had completed his mission without any step backs.

Wade's apartment was a dumb. He did not try to hide it. The man had dozens of boxes laying around the walls, obviously he did not bother unpacking. He probably moved often. And because of that, he probably felt no reason to be picky about his apartments. After all, he would only stay for a while. In the living room there was a big armchair and a telly. Also a worn out sofa and several heavily leaking parts in the apartment structure. It really was nothing to be proud about. Just a space to sleep in. There were other rooms, assumably bedroom, maybe kitchen and a toilet. Spiderman did not know, he was led to the sofa.  
“Gee, the Spiderman is on my couch, I really can't believe this right now.” Wade babbled, and Peter rolled his eyes. Figures.  
“Do you want a drink? My fridge is basically boose only.” Peter had to politely pass. He was not much of a drinker, even if he was not on a job anymore per se.  
“So did you want to talk about something, or are you just after my name?” Spiderman cut the chase, although Wade did not understand the notion. “Oh I could talk about a lot of things. Really I just want to know you, you know. I have read all about you in the news. Although, that may not be your most flattering angle. About the columns I mean, the photos are amazing.” for a second Peter felt kind of flattered. They were his photos after all. And he might just tell that. After all, they had promised to exchange identities, so why not. And since he had already seen his face, he might as well get the mask off. He was not too fond of his breath collecting moisture in the mask. It always got uncomfortable.  
With vary fingers Peter decided to pull off the mask. He ruffled up his hair a bit, the mask always flattened it.  
Wade's fingers seemed to be itching, or then it was just general fidgeting. The man was controlling himself though. Peter sighed, and decided to be somewhat formal about this. “It's Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter said, and offered his hand. Wade took it immediately, and shook it quite enthusiastically. Peter could feel it all they way up his shoulder. “Wait, isn't that the same Peter Parker from the paper? Like, you take photos of yourself and get money for it? That is sweet, I bet Johnson would tear his pants for this.” Wade finally let Peter's hand go, and looked him in the face. “Not that I would ever tell him, I swear!”  
Peter had to smile at the other's eagerness. It was like someone had just given Deadpool the one thing he wished for Christmas.  
“So, what do you hide under that mask?” Peter asked, and leaned over to support his elbows on his knees. Wade's mood seemed to drop from enthusiastic to completely glum. That interested Peter.  
“I really don't think that you'll like what you will see.” Wade mumbled, and collected himself to sit more properly. Peter noted that he made it so that he had a little bit more distance between them.  
“Well, It was not your stunning handsomeness that got me in here in the first place. I think you are off the hook.” Peter tried to sound cheery, as he tried to listen Wade's reply. It sounded like he was muttering to himself something about how it might of not have gotten Peter in here, but how it might make sure he left.  
Peter felt like giving Deadpool something to hang up to, and tried to friendly shove him with his elbow. “Hey, have you seen half the guys I fight against. Most of them are not even human.”  
Wade seemed to think about it, which made Peter feel hopeful. He did not know why he wanted to see that face so badly, but he did. That was a fact.  
“Do you want to know why I really decided to stick along? Well, it might sound ridiculous now, actually, it is totally ridiculous. Never mind.” Peter actually flushed, and he felt like he could bury his head in shame. He shouldn't have said that.  
“No way, what is it? My amazing personality? My fits and amazing jokes? I want to know!” Wade suddenly sounded quite excited. Peter mumbled something inaudible, and this time he actually did hide his eyes behind his palm. Wade persisted.  
“Thighs. It was your thighs, okay.” Peter was sure his cheeks would catch fire. He had just told another man that he was drooling over his legs. He had never felt anything more than admiration towards a man's physique, but Wade was like walking sex. It really did things to him he could not just dismiss.  
Wade busted in to laughter. “You are shitting me aren't you? Wait, you are serious about this?”  
Peter decided to man up, and try and look Wade in the eye. “I don't know, but ever since you took down that crook with your thighs, that is the only thing I can think about.”  
Wade seemed to grin under his mask. “I knew you would be impressed by it!” Peter nodded shyly.  
Suddenly a though crossed his mind about Wade having Peter's head between his thighs, and Peter was sure his brain just fried. Those thick legs, holding him still, with the other so close almost pulsing with heat, he was there to take. He would have his hands everywhere. Among other things.  
Peter curtly stood up, and pulled his mask back on almost forcibly. He was flushing harder than he ever had before, and he was so not in his element right now.  
“I-I really should leave.” Peter mumbled. He did not want to do something he might regret. And he was regretting this already. He made it awkward.  
“Spidey wait!” Deadpool suddenly jumped up from the couch, and took Peter's arm to prevent him from escaping.  
“You are really not kidding with this?” Wade asked, sounding surprised. Peter looked at the floor. Wade decided to take that as an affirmative answer, and he lifted Peter's chin up. “Tell me all about it. Please.” Peter tried to contain his emotions, but he left his mask on. He felt more comfortable with this situation with it on. It made him feel strong, like Spiderman was.  
Wade motioned to the sofa, and Peter decided to sit back down. He had doomed himself already.  
Peter tried to regulate his breathing as he braced himself. He could do this.  
“I don't know where to start.” Peter mumbled, fiddling with his clove. Peter had first noticed the thighs. So he might as well start from there.  
“I guess I just noticed how strong you actually are. And Those muscles, I swear you wear that suit just because you know that it is practically like waltzing around naked. I can see the muscles shift on your back when you move your arms, and don't even get me started on what your ass looks like.”  
“Is that why you followed me around?” Peter had to admit, he had let Wade lead the way for that exact reason. “Wow, this is so amazing. I can't get my head around how lucky I am.” Wade seemed to drift to one sided conversation with himself, and Peter let him do that for a while, until his brain registered that he had used the word amazing to describe this whole thing.  
“Wait, you don't mind?” Peter asked suddenly, cutting Wade from his conversation.  
“Do I mind? Of course I do! In the good way. I have had this crush on you like, since I first saw the news! You were there, all slender and agile, and then I started thinking about how you probably could bend in the most interesting of positions, not to mentioning the web that kind of comes in the package. Kinky. What is there not to like?” Wade babbled, and Peter nodded. He felt better knowing that he was not the only one affected by the other's presence.  
And then Wade said something that proved that the other had no shame or a brain to mouth filtration system: “What wouldn't I give to get to fuck you right now.”  
Peter was sure his flush reached his neck by now. But was that option tempting? Yes. Yes it was. Peter turned around on his seat to line himself directly with Deadpool.  
“Take off your mask.” Peter wagered, and Deadpool almost did it. His hands were twitching nervously, so Peter reached his own fingers to pry them under the collar of the mask, not lifting it, just seeing if the other was okay with it.  
Deadpool did not move to stop him, so Peter slowly started to pull it up, feeling eager to just pull it all off like a candy wrapper, but he contained himself. When he finally got the mask off, Wade made a quick motion of ridding Peter from his mask. He looked at him determinably, probably searching for his reaction.  
It was not pretty what he found under the mask, but it was intriguing. He wondered what had happened to the other to cause this. Deadpool was bald, and littered with scars. His face was full of scabs and wounds, some healing better than others. He noted that they continued under the man's collar. They probably covered his whole body. Peter was somewhat curious why the healing factor did not cure his skin. He had to admit that he took a way too scientific way of approach to this whole thing, but he couldn't help himself.  
“You must have quite an interesting story behind this.” Peter said curiously. He honestly was not repulsed by the sight, gruesome as it was. He was more interested about the story behind each of the scars, they told of life, and he knew it. “No story here. Just cancer.” Wade retorted, and Peter nodded slowly. Interesting. He couldn't help but wonder why the healing ability couldn't cure it. Maybe he was born with it? Peter had to admit that he did not know a thing about the other man. Other than rumors of course.  
“Are you disgusted yet?” Wade cut in, successfully breaking Peter from his speculation. Peter grinned: “Not really.” He couldn't really say anything reassuring like “it could be worse” so he did not. He had seen many people with such disabilities before, and he respected most of them. Wade was no different.  
“So you kept your end of the deal, is it my turn now?” Peter smiled, and reached over to touch Wade's face. Peter had so much ideas in his mind, and he really wished to act them out.  
“You really don't mind? About all of this?” Wade gestured to his whole body. Peter couldn't resist grinning playfully. “And resist that fine body? Not even I am straight enough for that.”  
Wade seemed to make the most ridiculous, lopsided grin he could muster, and suddenly his hands were all over him. And Peter did not mind. He reached over to kiss those scarred, rough lips, and as soon as he got the other's lip between his, he felt great gratitude that Wade had stopped him from fleeing earlier. This was more than the favorable outcome.  
Peter stroked his hands down Wade's body until he finally got to feel those thighs. They were just as firm as he had imagined, strong, and toned. Peter tried to crawl closer until he was practically sitting on Wade's lap, with his legs bend from the knees so that he was resting his shins on the other's thighs. Peter returned his hands up to have them around Wade's firm shoulders. He absolutely adored the hard muscle he could find everywhere he laid his hands on.  
Peter licked Wade's lover lip and sucked it in to give it a tender bite. Wade's hands wandered to Peter's ass, and fondled it in his arms. Peter sighed in the kiss, breaking it, and he buried his head in Wade's shoulder, starting to kiss the skin that was available. He avoided the nastiest looking wounds, but did not stop. He sucked on the skin, and scratched it with his teeth.  
“Ah, yes.” Wade moaned, and pulled Peter forward to grind against him. “We should take this to a bed.” Wade tried to reason as he felt the room getting quite cramped on the sofa. “You have a bed?” Peter grinned, and grind back. “I have a mattress.” Wade said with something kind of pride, as a matter of fact, and Peter chuckled. “Close enough.” Peter got up, and pulled Wade on his feet with him.  
“Lead the way.” Peter followed Wade, and shamelessly looked at that ass.  
Wade's bedroom was just as grand as the living groom. He had a bench press, computer, his weapon rack, and in the corner, as insignificant as ever, was his bed, which consisted of two stacked mattresses.  
Peter smiled eagerly as Wade toppled him over in the mattress. The other was crawling on top of him, and Peter reached over to pull him way closer than what Wade had originally held in mind. Peter guided Wade to sit on his chest, with those firm thighs holding him hostage. Peter's hands were trapped under Wade, with Wade's thighs on each side of his head. Wade's crotch was right at his face, and he couldn't resist blowing hot air against it, before he mouthed the tool through the fabric. Peter could feel Wade's dick springing upwards to meet him, bulging against the fabric, making it tent. “I like where this is going.” Wade moaned, and leaned back, pushing his crotch forward if ever so possible. Peter mouthed the length, nibbling through the fabric to warm up the price underneath. He dragged his open mouth along the length as he blew hot air against it. He might of not have done this before, but he had a dick of his own, he knew this would feel good. Peter could not quite reach his hands around Wade, so he made do by squeezing his butt, making Wade buckle forward. Peter looked up as he licked the whole length through the fabric. Wade seemed to unfold in his eyes. “That's it. Pants gotta go.” Wade dug his fingers to his waistband, and raised his hips up, and with Peter's help they were lowered to pool around Wade's knees.  
Peter watched as the dick popped free, bouncing a bit, and he eagerly reached up to lick it even before Wade could properly sit back down. Once the other was back to sitting on him, Peter licked Wade's hard penis from the top to bottom, before he teasingly licked the other's scrotum, very tenderly trying to suck on the balls, they were sensitive, he did not want to use unnecessary force. He then mouthed his way up the shaft, sucking open mouthed kisses along the length. Peter then got up and sucked the head in, giving the very tip of the foreskin a slight tuck with suction. Wade moaned and reached his hand between them to pull back the foreskin to let Peter work wonders. Peter rubbed his tongue against the frenulum, before he rolled his tongue around the glans, and giving the head a proper suck. Peter reached his head upwards to get more in his mouth. The position may not be the best for his neck, but it sure exceeded in the view. Peter was getting ridiculously turned on by the idea of Wade sitting on him, holding him down and fucking his mouth. Peter was salivating quite profoundly as he popped his head up and down, sucking hard every time he pulled up. Wade made an effort to match his strokes with Peter's mouth. Peter mixed up the phase every now and then to see Wade react, he suckled on the head, and then took the shaft deep in his mouth, trying to rub his tongue along it.  
Wade moaned and pushed against his lips, and Peter took him in eagerly. He sucked hardly to get in as much as he could reach. Peter moved his hands to massage Deadpool's ass, and gently he moved his fingers to the crevice to track his fingers down along it. He then circled his finger around the hole, massaging the muscles around it, before carefully slipping in the forefinger until the first knuckle. Deadpool clenched around the finger and pushed deeper in to Peter's mouth. Peter slowly moved his finger in and out to relax Wade, before he pushed the finger deeper. Peter pulled his lips back and sucked the head until he let go of it with a pop. “Got any lube?” He asked as he licked the frenulum up and down. He got a lot better access to it now that Wade was holding his cock still. Peter made sure to push his tongue against it, making sure to pay it thorough attention. Peter chuckled against the penis, sending vibration against it as he found it very amusing that Wade refused to get up to fetch the lube, and would rather try to worm at it, reaching the lotion bottle just barely from the floor by the bed.  
Wade got back up and firmly placed the bottle on Peter's awaiting hand, as he himself moaned, and started to produce complete gibberish, but Peter had a feeling that most of it were praises. While Peter was taking good care of the other with his mouth, he worked open the lotion bottle, and squeezed some of the fluid on his finger, before resuming with the fingering. This time he dared to push deeper, burying his forefinger all the way to the last knuckle. Wade gasped quite loudly, and Peter could feel Wade's dick respond, as it tensed momentarily, flexing. Peter couldn't help a moan himself. “Oh fuck yes, more of that.” Wade hissed, and moved his hips to meet Peter's finger. He couldn't resist the temptation to have his other hand hold Peter from the head and aide his movement, making Peter go deeper and faster, sucking harder and working him up just right.  
Meanwhile Peter moved his finger back and forth, fucking Wade with it, until he finally felt that the other was ready for a second one. He pulled the fingers out, and carefully pushed the first knuckle of both fingers in, and then penetrated them to the hilt, and making a come hither motion. Wade moaned loudly and Peter could taste some of the precome that sneaked through. Wade was obviously trying to hold as long as he could, but Peter knew he was close, and sucked harder as he scissored his fingers. It took him a third finger and a repeat of the come hither motion and Wade moaning quite loudly as he ejaculated in Peter's mouth. Peter tried to swallow as much as he could, but he had to pull back eventually. Wade was still coming and some of the semen ended up on Peter's face. Wade was panting loudly as he tried to collect himself, his still semi hard dick pressing against Peter's cheek, smearing the last drops everywhere. Peter did not mind. He could not move under Wade's weight anyways. Or he could, but he preferred to be oblivious to his strength.  
“God, that felt good, where did you learn that?” Wade panted, and Peter would have shrugged if he could. “Internet.” Wade nodded, and finally made a move to remove himself from the top of Peter. He was supporting himself on all fours as he reached over to give Peter a kiss, tasting himself on him. Peter let his tongue fight the other, and he finished with the suck of the other's lip. He suckled on it until he was almost certain it had swollen. He had obviously won the battle of lips, as Wade was now licking off the mess he made on his face.  
When Wade was sneaking downwards, moving aside Peter's shirt to suck on the skin over his collarbones, Peter took the moment to roll them around. Peter slid his hands under Wade's shirt to to pull it over the other's head, stripping him of his clothes. Peter kissed his way down Wade's chest, over his stomach, stopping just before he got to the penis. Wade would probably be way too sensitive for that now. Instead Peter made sure to pull of the hindering fabric from around Wade's knees, having him now almost completely naked.  
“Ah Peter, give me a minute.” Wade moaned as he watched Peter get rid of his own uniform, throwing it behind himself to join the rest of the discarded garment.  
“Oh you will enjoy this, just lay there and watch.” Peter had an idea strike him, and eagerly he grabbed the lotion to apply very generous amount of it on himself. He then Lifted Wade's feet up, and held them together with his hands hugging around them, Wade's feet resting on his shoulders. “Peter...” Wade whined. Peter laid him a look from under his brow, as he guided his hard on between Wade's thighs. Peter hummed in a “I'm listening” kind of tone, and Wade moaned as he saw Peter fuck himself between his thighs. He could see the tip of Peter's cock emerge from between his thighs every time he thrust forward. Wade was genuinely surprised by it, and it really felt good. He squeezed his thighs closer together to make Peter moan. “Never mind. Proceed. That is so hot.” Wade moaned,  
Peter let himself feel the two muscly legs surround him, squeezing him. Wade's legs were so strong, so arousing, and he could not help himself but get lost in the sensation. The same legs that had previously taken down a person were now straddling his cock in a tight fit. For some reason that was ridiculously stimulating.  
Peter closed his eyes for a second to try and gather himself, and the next time he opened them he saw Wade rubbing himself slowly, watching intently at Peter. Peter knew he was giving him a good show, and Pressed onwards, quickening his phase a little.  
“I want a link to whatever porn site you are browsing.” Wade moaned as he stroked himself back to full mast.  
Peter could not find it within himself to form an answer to that. Wade was squeezing so tight around him, he had to stop or he would come right then. He let himself rest between Wade's legs as he hissed, trying to will himself to last a bit longer.  
“Ah, Wade, can I..?” Peter tried to form words, trying to gesture below himself, but was thankfully understood by Wade. “Yes. Right now. I want it, fuck me in to this mattress.” Wade moaned as Peter let him spread his legs. Wade rested his knee pits against Peter's arms, as the other applied more lotion and aligned himself with Wade's opening. Wade had returned to speaking full on gibberish, so Peter took it to himself to push the tip in. He did not dare to push in all the way, so he slowly moved in an inch, then pulling back and pushing a little deeper with every inward stroke.  
Peter could swear that the heat around his penis was making him swoon. It was so tight, so smooth, and he could not resist to push himself in all the way, rolling his hips against Wade's ass to get even deeper. Wade moaned loudly as he dug his hands in to the pillows. “Oh god move faster.” Wade panted, and Peter did just that. He pulled most of the way out, and pushed back in. At first experimentally, but since Wade seemed to be way beyond the pleasure line, he felt more comfortable with upping the speed. It felt wonderful to just let himself get lost in the feeling, striking in with enough force to make skin slap against skin as he pushed in. He was going quite fast and strong, and he actually noticed Wade moving across the mattress, and he had to get back forward to not let the other slip too far.  
“God, do you feel good.” Peter moaned, and and pressed Wade forward so that he was practically folding over himself with his legs over him. Peter was slamming his groin against Wade's ass, and enjoying the feeling of other sucking him back in. Pure bliss.  
“Wade I really don't think I will last much longer.” Peter moaned, and slowed the phase a bit, trying to decide whether to keep on going or prolong the experience. “Don't you dare slow down now!” Wade exclaimed, and that was his answer. Peter Ground his hips against Wade's ass, making sure to reach in deep, before he picked up the speed again to resume where they left off. Wade had his hand back on his cock and he was tucking at it ferociously, trying to resist a moan as he bit on his lip in distraction.  
“So close.” Wade moaned, and Peter could see that. Pre-come was leaking from him, and Peter was on borderline to frenzy.  
Peter couldn't go on any more and he buried himself deep, and pushed himself in with what ever strength was left of him, and he ejaculated so hard he was sure he just lost a bit of himself with it. He was panting loudly as he shivered as his soon limping cock twitched inside Wade. He was sure he had never come for as long as he now did. Soon Wade followed after him, and Peter was not prepared for the sudden squeeze of the other's rectum all around himself, and Peter shook rather violently as his oversensitive member got milked of whatever juices he had left. As soon as Wade had stopped ejaculating Peter collapsed on him, panting and groaning, not caring if he got jizz all over his stomach for this. He was positive his legs were shaking, and he swore he did not have it in him to stand.  
They both were shorting out their breaths, and Wade did not seem to mind that Peter was nearly dozing off on top of him.  
“We need to do that again.” Wade moaned, and had his arms rest around Peter. Peter almost felt too hot for the embrace, but it felt too good to break it up.  
“Yes. Right after a shower.” Peter panted, and buried his head on Wade's shoulder where he laid small kisses everywhere he could reach.  
“My shower's busted.” Wade mumbled as he sucked in Peter's ear, he sucked on the flap, making the other shy away sensitively. He was hyper aware of whatever the other did, and he was simply too sensitive to not shutter at the contact.  
“My place then.” Peter managed without further stutter.  
“Is that an invitation?” Wade sounded way more excited than Peter thought he could at the moment. Apparently the healing ability let him recover quicker from these kind of things as well.  
Suddenly Peter did not mind revealing more of his life to the other.  
“Yeah. I guess it is.”


End file.
